The Bucket List
by Tattooed Wings
Summary: Max just got fired from her job and needs a break. After meeting an old friend they decide its time to forget their everyday lives and go on an adventure. Follow the two friends as they do crazy stuff, watch them slowly rebuild their broken friendship.
1. 1 Dye Hair Pink

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ChickenNinja. Why? Because she's awesome like that and because she gave me this amazing idea that is somewhat like hers. The plot is different kinda same idea but kinda the same thing. You get the picture anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Max's Pov_

Today was officially the worst day of my life. It started off bad and the day just got worse and worse. I should have seen it coming. It all started off with the alarm forgetting to go off and me being late for work for the first time in my life. Then, my car broke down so I had to call a cab, but I forgot my lunch, so I had to starve for the entire day. Then, this takes the cake; my boss calls me into his office. I walked into his office, hesitant. I walked out of there with a fiery rage, ready to cry and scream all at the same time. I had gotten fired. Sure, I had it made, rich parents and everything, but I wanted to prove to them that I didn't need them, but this was the tenth job and my life was running by like the scenery when you're driving.

So here I was sitting on the curb a couple miles away from my work, running my hands through my hair repeatedly. Then the day finally crashed down on me. I got fired. _Again_. I kicked the pole next to me, hurting my foot, and shouted, "Fuck!" The tears came next. They slid down my face and I wiped them away only to find more trailing down in their place.

I leaned my head against the pole, sobbing. I wasn't going to go to my parents; I'd seem weak and helpless. They'd wonder why they raised such a failure, _how_ they raised a complete failure.

I heard a car stop in front of me and I looked up, right into the eyes of someone that I haven't seen in a while. His dark eyebrow was raised and looking at me, as if asking me 'what?' Why'd he stop? Why didn't he drive by me like all the others did? What made him stop?

"Fang?" I asked and he looked shocked. I'm not really memorable, boring brown hair with sun-streaks and dull brown eyes. The only thing about me that was memorable was my odd height. But I expected him to remember his neighbor, you know, all those dinners we attended together. Our parents had thought we were perfect for each other and literally began planning our wedding. Then things went bad.

"Max…" I nodded at him, my lips pressed together in a grim line. I didn't want him to see me like this, especially after the years of knowing the ugly me. Hell, I'm still ugly. Nothing really changed, except for the few extra inches that I gained.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," I sang in a tight voice. Things have never been this awkward between us, except for _that_ night. The night things changed.

"What are you doing?" He gestured to the ground and then to me. I shrugged, not wanting to tell him why I was sobbing alone on the curb. I probably looked homeless with my ruffled clothes and dirty hair. I should've washed it yesterday but I forgot, I had to work on my project.

"Sitting." He chuckled a little and leaned over to open the door. "Get in," He said and I looked at the black seat for a moment. If I got in then I'd be forced to talk to him and tell him how horrible my life is right now, but I walked away, then I might not see him ever again.

I sighed and got up, dusting off my jeans and got into the car. We sat in silence for a bit, before I had to ask, "Where are we going?"

He tapped the wheel and shrugged, "Where to?" I opened my mouth and shut it, where _were_ we going?

I fumbled with the threads of my dress shirt and thought hard about this. I needed to go home, and then I had to talk to my parents but… might as well get the parents over with. They'll be happy that Fang's here, ecstatic really. They were crushed when they found out we were no longer friends.

"You remember where I used to live?" He gave me a quick nod and I said, "Then we're going there. I have to talk to my parents." He shot a look my way but nodded.

"Sure."

The ride was quiet; the only noise was the silent hum of the engine as we rolled through the city. The houses visibly changed as we drove through the city. I knew it was around an hour away but I still needed to talk to them, and maybe I'd get to catch up with an old friend.

"So…" He drawled out and I hid my shock. Fang was never one to start a conversation, or even just small talk.

"Yes?" I prompted and he let out a breath.

"What were you doing on the curb earlier?" I groaned a little, I should've seen this coming. Fang may be quiet, but as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat.

"I…had a bad day," I started, sitting up a little straighter and continued, "my boss fired me and my car doesn't work anymore. Maybe it does maybe it doesn't, why try?" Fang was silent for a bit before I saw him nodding a bit. He thought lowly of me, and he pitied me. I was the one suffering while he was living the life, the easy one.

"Tough." I sighed and wished that he had more than one or two words in him.

I nodded, "Yep, but you get used to it after a while."

He nodded slowly, "How's your life?" I asked after a moment of awkward silence. He grimaced and I laughed a little, "Can't be worse than mine." He shrugged and ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Well…in and out of relationships. All bad, every single one, my boss wants me to do all the work and I hate my job. Can't be much worse than yours." I laughed, _couldn't _be worse than mine.

Fang has always wanted to be a photographer, an artist and I always that that's what he had pursued, guess not. "So what do you do?" He chuckled a little and ran a hand through his hair.

"You'd laugh." I gave him a look and he shrugged, "An accountant." I pressed my lips together, trying not to laugh, but it was just too hilarious. I started bursting out into fits of laughter.

"A…a…accountant?" I shouted and he glared at me. That was one of the jobs that we had both hated and made fun of since we first learned about it. After my fits of laughter I realized that we were pulling up to my gate that led to a long curvy driveway that finally led to the front porch.

"Hey Thomas," I said as I waved to the emotionless guard in the little box leading into my home. He cracked a small smile and waved us through. I gripped the sides of Fang's chairs, butterflies not just fluttering but causing a racket in my stomach. I was going to barf. We parked next to the front door; I let out a shaky breath and looked over at him, "You can go…if you want." He just shrugged and got out.

"No where else to go." I let out a shaky breath and walked to the front porch. I raised my hand to knock but thought better of it. They wouldn't be able to hear it in this house, no matter how loud I hit the door. I went to the potted plant and dug out the keys.

Fang raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged, "My parents weren't too worried about being robbed."

We walked into the very familiar home that never really felt right to me. The air was always clean and unused, it was stiff and bare, not one piece of dust on anything, not one thing out of place, not one ting used. I hated this house, but it was my home and I know some people would kill to live here.

"MOM! DAD!" I yelled and I heard shattering in the kitchen. I sighed and pressed the bridge of my nose with my thumb and finger. Mom was trying to cook again, still not understanding how everything cooks, thank god for Samuel, our chef. The only thing mom can cook is cookies and those are rare. The only time she makes cookies is on a holiday.

"HONEY! IS THAT YOU?" I heard my mom ask and then the sound of her clicking heels followed. I turned to the sound and saw my mom in a crème dress suit with black high stiletto heels on. "SWEETIE!" She called and threw her arms up, stumbling a little on her thin heels. That was when she saw Fang. Confusion flitted across her face and she broke into a big smile, "ARE YOU TWO DATING?" My face flushed a bright red and Fang stiffened next to me.

"N-n-n-n-n-no!" I stuttered, shaking my head wildly, I should've seen that coming. Her smile faltered and she cocked her head. My mom is what you would call a "dumb blond" only she wasn't blond, she had auburn hair and bright brown eyes.

"Oh… how are you Fang?" He nodded a little.

"Good, you?" She nodded sadly and sighed.

She turned to me and put her hands on her hips, "What's wrong?" I didn't even try to say that I was only here to say hi because I knew that even though my mom wasn't the brightest, she knew me well enough to know that that was a lie.

I sighed, "I…er… got fired today…" I fumbled with my shirt and I heard her sigh. She knew that this wasn't the first time. Each time I'd call her, sobbing over the phone, just listening to her soothing comments.

I looked up and met her eyes, what did I expect? Really? What did I want her to say? What _could_ she say? She nodded slightly. "Max, sweetie…" I nodded, showing her that I was listening, "Do me a favor and take a break." I opened my mouth ready to object from joining the family company, but was surprised by what she said.

"What?"

She sighed and dropped her arms, "Go do something with your life. You're twenty-nine years old and you've only ever moved an hour away. That's not what I call progress honey. Go do something spontaneous. Go drive off a cliff or something! _Do_ something _fun_. When was the last time you enjoyed yourself?" That was an easy question, _never_.

"Exactly, never. So why don't you, pack your bags and go have some fun. I'm giving you six months, half a year, and in that time I want you to do something fun, spontaneous. The day after the last day, I want you to tell me what happened. Got it?" She gave me a look that told me that no was not an option.

I nodded, "Uh…sure. But mom, I just got _fired._" I drew out the word 'fired'. I wasn't about to dig out the money from my own pocket, that'd be crazy. She waved her hand dismissively, not even caring that that was my tenth job gone down the drain.

"Their loss. Just use this," she handed me her credit card, "And knock yourself out. Just don't spend it all." I stared at the golden card in my hand and heard her heels clicking down the hall.

"ROSIE! GO PACK MAXIMUM'S BAGS!" I heard my mom yell, but I was too busy with the card. I didn't want their money, but I wanted a break. So that's just what I was going to get.

I looked up and suddenly realized that Fang had been there the entire time. "Oops," I muttered aloud and turned to see Rosie, a broad woman with curly black hair and sharp gray eyes.

"Ah, Ms. Max, and Sir Nicholas, are both of you going?" I scrunched my nose when she said 'Ms' and Fang did the same when she said 'sir'.

I looked at Fang questioningly, "Are you?"

"Where to?" He asked, curiosity coating his voice. I thought hard about this, so hard that I heard the annoyance in the tap of Rosie's foot.

"Well?" She asked, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

I nodded, "Just mine for now, Rosie, pack everything." I looked over at Fang and suddenly remembered something. I stuffed the golden card into my back pocket and ran up the stairs, yelling at Fang to stay where he was. But of course he wouldn't listen, this is Fang. He silently followed, not stomping up the steps like I was.

When I threw open the attic door, dust exploded in my face. I coughed and sneezed for a minute. That was surprising, mom never let any dust in her house, she forbids it. Once I was done with my little fit, I bent down on my hands and knees and reached under the guest bed. My hand touched the outline of a wooden box and I grabbed it.

I pulled it out and recognition flashed through Fang's eyes. "You kept that?" I nodded and went to the desk, getting out my necklace that held the key. I unlocked the box and revealed a stack of paper. They were all old but were all fine, a little faded, but fine. Fang sat criss-cross across from me and I spread the papers out.

I smiled evilly at Fang and he smirked back at me. "You up for an adventure?" He smirked at me and rolled his eyes, as if saying "do I have anything better to do?"

"Duh." And that was the beginning of something amazing.

* * *

><p>Fang left to go to his house and pack while Rosie was packing for me. I feel so spoiled. I was on the phone with John, an old man that owns a bunch of road-trip trucks, but he didn't want to sell any of the ones that I wanted at the moment. "How about the black one?"<p>

"No? Really?" Then the hairs on the back of my neck tingled and I jumped a little, glaring at Fang, who was chuckling behind me.

"How about that one?" He asked pointing to the dark gray one on the computer. I paused for a moment, ignoring John while I stared at the RV. It looked like it was in good shape and it was in my price range, everything there was in my price range, but this one seemed to be cheaper than the others. That could either be a very good thing or a very bad thing.

"How about the gray one?" I asked, reading off the numbers from the computer screen. There was silence on the other end of the line and I was worried he was looking for some excuse to why I couldn't borrow it.

"Sure, it's on the house, Maxie. My son still thanks you." I froze a little. His son still remembered? I mean it was years ago…

But the fact is, he remembers and maybe I'm glad he does. "Tell him I say you're welcome. And thanks for the van thingie." I heard him chuckle on the other end and crossed my arms angrily, an old habit that I haven't used in a while.

"We'll come to pick it up in five minutes." I heard him grunt in agreement and hung up the phone. I looked at Fang and he nodded, we were ready.

We walked the five minutes to Johns store and drove the medium-sized RV back to my house where our luggage was waiting for us.

Once we had everything in the RV I ran inside, almost forgetting the very important box waiting on the kitchen counter. Once I was settled in the passenger seat, Fang stuck the key in the ignition and we were off. Yes, Fang was driving. He insisted, saying that he didn't trust me to be a safe driver, I just rolled my eyes, less work for me.

I opened the box with the key on the necklace that I was wearing. "What's the first one say?" The first one was the very bottom one, the one that was the very start of this.

"Wait," I said, turning in my seat to face him, "We need to make a pact right here, right now." I saw him roll his eyes but he nodded. "We are going to do every single thing that is in this box no matter what. If it's illegal, then we'll think around that. But there is no such thing as 'attempting'. Got it? And we only check them off if we both did it and we both completed it, capeesh?" He nodded and stuck his hand out. I grabbed it and we shook on it. Only then did I take out all the papers and flip them around so the first one would be on top.

I took it out and read it first before I read it aloud. "The first one says: Dye hair hot pink."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :) I'm proud of this chapter. I really need to start updating my other stories instead of writing new ones, but oh well. I'll try to update as much as I can this weekend, but my family thinks that we should all have some bonding time on the weekends since we're so busy during the week. But oh well, I guess their right. R&R, I adopted this idea from ChickenNinja and I must say she is an awesome writer. Her teacher is an idiot that didn't date enough in high school.**

**~.* Dream Beyond Infinity *.~**

**Quote: "We never noticed the beauty because we were too busy trying to create it." (I forgot who said it)  
><strong>


	2. Viva Las Vegas!

**A/N: Here it is, enjoy! :) And if you have any interesting 'bucket list' ideas feel free to tell me. Most of these are coming from me and my friends, but I doubt we're actually going to do any of them. And poor Fang with his pink hair :) Imma call him Senor Rainbow, but I can't take credit for the name, I read it somewhere, I just forgot who said it :/**

**~R&R~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

Fang hated the idea, but we made a pact (and aren't I glad we did?) so he had to do it. He kept grumbling incoherent things that sounds awful lot like curses. "Who came up with that one?" He demanded and I smothered a laugh.

I coughed, hiding my laugh, when he shot me a glare. I raised my hand in surrender and inspected the chicken scratch one more time before bursting into more laughter. "Y-y-you did, Fang!" He gaped at me and wretched the paper out of my hands, rereading the paper while looking at the road. His face visibly paled as he slowly recognized his old handwriting that resembles his today.

"Impossible…" He muttered to himself and stuffed the paper back in the box, grumbling mean names. I just rolled my eyes, trying not to laugh.

"So, do you know any hair salons?" He asked and I nodded, pointing to the place we had to turn. "This is going to be fun."

And it was.

The woman couldn't stop gaping at Fang when he asked to have his hair dyed a hot pink. "You sure?" She kept asking and he kept nodding, shooting me death glares anytime he could. For me, it was a bit simpler. The woman just gave me a look before sitting me down to begin the process. It was a long, boring process. The only interesting part was when Fang started muttering things and glaring at me. We had little glare contests (that I won) until they finished. Fang looked hilarious. Black looks good on him, but when you mix in his hot pink hair, he looks like a unicorn threw up on him.

I looked at him once before I started laughing, I was so close to rolling on the floor and laughing when I heard one of the ladies ask me, "Are you two dating?" That swallowed all of my laughter. All of it. Why must everyone assume we are dating?

I shook my head, "No, he's to idiotic for me." Fang rolled his eyes and messed with his hair, trying to make it look somewhat better than it did now.

"How long until this dye goes away?"

The woman looked startled and I laughed, "Fang, it's _permanent_ dye." His mouth dropped to the floor and I laughed a little more.

"Per-per-permanent?" I nodded, smiling smugly.

"Don't worry sir, it will fade faster if you swim." I nodded, remembering CeCe from school. She was on the swim team but would always dye her hair. The dye would be gone at least a week after she got it done because of how often she swam.

He nodded and glared at me. "Let's go." After we paid we jumped back into the big RV and I took out the next one. I immediately noticed my handwriting and gulped.

"I'm scared," I muttered, eying the backside of the paper. Fang laughed and started making chicken noises. I rolled my eyes and whacked his arm. He just chuckled. I took a deep, dramatic breath before flipping it over.

"It says: Throw a dart at a map and go there." I rolled my eyes at my stupid, younger self. Of course I would write something like that.

Fang nodded, and I wondered if I said that out loud, "It's better than pink hair dye." So we made a mutual unspoken agreement to park and get out a world map.

* * *

><p>Once it was pinned to one of the walls, Fang put his tie around my eyes and spun me three times. Then he stopped me and said, "Throw." I threw it and took off the tie when I heard it hit the wall. I walked over to the map and saw the dart just a few inches away from Las Vegas.<p>

"A desert?" Fang asked and I smiled mischievously at him.

"Nope, not a desert. _Vegas_." Then I took out the dart and put it smack dab on Vegas. He gave me a look but shrugged, "Anything you say, malady." He bowed and I laughed, enjoying myself for the first time in forever.

We were driving everywhere, so I decided that we wouldn't go anywhere out of the country, he agreed, and we added it to our pact. If one came up that meant leaving this country then we'd have to put it aside with a little note saying that it went against our pact rules.

I fell asleep with the sun that night, happily resting after an easy day, but a hard week. I felt somewhat bad for making Fang do all the driving but I knew that he wouldn't trust me to drive unless I wasn't hungry or tired. So I happily obeyed his wishes.

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov (<strong>Is going to be very rare because I'm trying to just show it from her point of view)<strong>_

Max didn't argue with me when I told her I'd drive, but I saw in her eyes that she felt bad about making me drive. I just shrugged it off. I didn't want her to pity me or care for me. I wanted her to see me but not think of me. I couldn't hurt myself like that again. Max is a dangerous girl. She's like a fire, pretty and exotic, but if you get too close to the flames she'll burn you. I ran a hand through my hair and I turned to look at her, for just a second. She looked so peaceful, leaning against the door side, with her eyes closed and body relaxed. Unlike when I saw her crying on the curb, all angry and mad with puffy eyes and a running nose. I don't know why I stopped, I didn't even recognize her at the time. But when she looked up I knew it was her, I was surprised she remembered me. I didn't think that she would. We may have been best friends, but I guess I just thought that she gave up on our friendship just like I had. It was so long ago, that night, but I remember it as if it were still happening now. Thank god it wasn't.

That night was the night everything Max and I ever shared broke, shattered into such tiny pieces that it could never be fixed again. I'm surprised she even let me in on this little journey. I'm kind of glad she did, it gives me the chance that I never really had. I messed up a long time ago and I've been waiting to fix it. Maybe dying my hair wasn't the best opportunity, but seeing her laugh again was amazing. When I first saw her after all those years, it was hard to even see her with all that stress around her. Her spirit was so dull and boring that I thought it wasn't her. She wouldn't even talk to me, she wouldn't smile or scowl or anything. The fire that once burned in her eyes was gone and that scared me. It made me loose most of my hope. But then I saw her in the attic, smiling wickedly at the box in front of her. The box that we started at the age of five. Amazing huh? I don't remember many of the things in there but I know that most of them are pretty…crazy. Things that a non-crazy adult wouldn't do. I mean, what were we thinking? What was _I_ thinking? I mussed my no pink hair and growled under my breath. Why in the sane-heck would my five-year-old-self want bright pink hair? I would never tell Max this, but she didn't look half bad with pink hair. Sure a little weird after knowing her only with golden brown hair with sun streaks, but it didn't look that bad. They trimmed her hair a little so it matched her face better. They gave her somewhat side-swept bangs that mixed into her normal hair, but it looked good, the way it framed her face. I shook my head a little, no, I couldn't think about her, I was dating someone. I might want to marry her, but then when I compared her to Max I realized just how much I would've hated her in high-school. In fact, I _did_ hate her in high school. She ruined Max's life, and I stood by and watched.

After an hour or two my eyelids started drooping and more than once I almost drove into the lane next to me. Various honks and the rumble of the bumps underneath me shook me awake. It happened again only this time Max woke up with me. She glared at me and demanded, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?"

I winced a little and shrugged, "You looked tired."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Pull over, I'm driving." I didn't bother trying to argue, that was her no-is-not-an-option voice and the determination in her eyes told me that she could sit there all night and day until I agreed. I found a place on the side of the road, signaled, and pulled over. Max got out and I slid over to her seat. She got in and slammed the door.

"Don't kill us," I muttered seconds before falling asleep. But before I did I heard her say something that sounded like 'you're an idiot' but I was already asleep and didn't feel like arguing with her.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

I felt bad because I was actually awake every time he slid into the other lane, but I was waiting for him to drop his pride and 'wake me up' from my sleep. But he never would! So I took matters into my hands and woke up, demanding him to let me take the wheel. I was secretly relieved that he didn't put up a fight and just let me take over. Just before he fell asleep I said, "You're such and idiot." But I don't think he heard because he didn't argue, or maybe he did and he just agreed. Yeah, I think it's the latter.

I drove for a while and soon the cars around us started disappearing until it was just our giant RV on the long stretch of desert leading to Vegas. Every now and then a car would zoom past us and then we'd be alone again.

Fang woke up at around twelve, "GOOD MORNING SLEEPING BEAUTY!" I yelled loudly, leaning toward him so that it was louder. He glared at me and I laughed at his pink hair.

"I can't take you seriously with pink hair, Fang, you're glares are nothing now! NOTHING!" I yelled, feeling somewhat drunk off of no-energy. You know when you're really tired you suddenly get a whole bunch of energy and then when you lay down the fatigue suddenly hits you?

He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes widened when he saw the time, "Now why didn't_ you_ wake me up?" It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Tell me, Fang, how much sleep do you get?" He opened his mouth ready to fight me but I knew that he didn't get much. I may not be that observant but I noticed the bags under his eyes. He glared at me and looked out the window.

I laughed and shook me head, "That's why I didn't wake you up." We were silent for a bit, and the silence was choking me. I needed to do something, I needed to occupy my brain. It kept going back to _that _night.

* * *

><p><em>Fang and I have been best friends since we were born. We weren't born on the same day, I was born a month after Fang, but that didn't matter unless we were in an argument. We seem to be arguing more often nowadays and I was beginning to think that we were never meant to be friends. Yes, I do believe in fate, kind of, sort of. <em>

_Today was my birthday and I was alone in my big house, my parents were out, no longer in the birthday mood, and the servants knew to leave me alone. Why? I don't know, servant rules possibly. I just wanted someone there to celebrate with me. I knew that Fang forgot again, most likely spending his night with Lissa Bark, the school bitch. But that's just who he is now. He became captain of the football team and never had any time for me anymore. But I'm over it. I guess, I saw this coming. Our friendship only happened because our parents were friends and we were neighbors that led to many dinners and many play-dates. I just wished that he would say 'happy birthday' sober or on my actual birthday now._

_I was sitting on one of the counter stools, making patterns with my finger on the swirly granite counter. The doorbell rang and I sighed, did I want to see him now? Was it even him? Why would I care if it was him? Truth is I've had a crush on him for a while, but he kept breaking my heart. So I got over him. I got up, telling the servants that I got it. I opened the door to see a very drunk Fang. He had bloodshot eyes and couldn't even support his body on his feet. He was leaning on the doorframe, stumbling on his feet as he pushed past me._

"_Maaaax, haapppy birrrthdayyy!" He dragged out each word and I grit my teeth. I hated drunk people and somewhat feared them now, after what happened._

"_You're drunk," I stated, crossing my arms over my chest and closing the door a little, the cold breeze bit my skin like a bee-sting. Maybe it was trying to tell me to get out of there because it knew that something bad was about to happen._

_He frowned at me, "You're no fun." I glared at him, but he just laughed, poking my nose lightly. _

"_Get out of here." He gave me a look that I couldn't read, but then again I didn't know my old friend anymore, he's gone and he left a stranger in his place. He was the exact person he promised he would never become._

"_But Max…" I shook my head, pointing to the door, "Out." I waited for him to sigh and push past me, but he never did. What happened next severed any ties leading me to him and leading him to me. He grabbed me wrists and roughly pulled me closer to him. His breath stunk like alcohol and fear stabbed through me._

"_You missed the party," He hissed and I tried to pull away from him. But his grip just tightened, I'd have bruises there tomorrow. My heart dropped as he dragged me into the kitchen. I looked at the clock, 11:50 p.m., the servants were most likely gone by now. They came early and left late, I felt kind of bad for them._

_He shoved me onto one of the counter seats and moved to the other side, the cooking side. He gave me an evil smile and said, "So what do you want for your birthday dinner?" I opened my mouth ready to tell him to leave, that it was eleven and that I had already ate but he beat me to it, "How about some chicken?" I eyed the knife that was now in his hands sloppily chopping the vegetables he laid out. I swallowed a little, wasn't there like a rule stating to never let a drunk person hold a knife? Or maybe that's just common sense. "Fang…" I said hesitantly, he looked up for a second and I said, "Err. Could you…put the knife down…?" I scooted backward a little when he raised it. I knew it was a drunk accident, but it still hurt like hell, mentally and physically. He slammed the knife down, tip first onto the counter where my arm was. I moved it away in time, but it still sliced through my wrist. I let out a startled cry and wrapped my left hand around it, trying to stop the blood flow. But he didn't do anything, he didn't apologize, his eyes got wide and he stumbled backward. Then he laughed. It was hysterical but it made me loose my focus. I was trying to stop the bleeding and he was laughing? Some friend. I wrapped the nearest dishtowel around my wrist, and (somewhat) securely tied it. I glared at him, hiding my real fear. We were in a kitchen full of deadly objects and no one could hear me in this big house. I swallowed that fear like a pill and shoved him toward the door. I was glad when he found himself laughing out of mu house and waltzing around the street. I slammed the door closed and locked it. I felt the first few tears prick my eyes and I forced myself not to cry. The pain wasn't that bad but what he did was worse. I leaned against the door and slid to the bottom. My mom found my crying with a bloody dishrag on my arm. She didn't call the police, which surprised me, but she did patch up my arm. She might have been an airhead but she did have some doctor's experience. I didn't tell her what happened and too this day dad doesn't even know that happened. Mom had just come home because she was tired and the heels were hurting her. And that was the day Nicholas Griffiths became my biggest enemy. I only called him Nick or Nicholas because only his friends called him Fang and I didn't want to be any of them. I doubt he even remembers that night because the next day he came over (sober) and said happy birthday like we were still friends. I slapped him and shoved him out. He looked confused and that made me madder. What kind of idiot forgets that he accidentally cut one of his best friends? I guess he did._

* * *

><p>I lightly fingered the white scar on my right wrist. Fang was in the middle of the RV making breakfast and I suddenly realized how much I didn't trust him with cooking utensils. I shifted uncomfortably and tapped my fingers on the wheel. I shouldn't have asked him to come. That was a mistake, but it's not like any of the papers say get so drunk that you can't remember your own name, right? Possibly. "Fang, come switch with me," I said and soon he appeared, I gripped the wheel with one hand until he got it and quickly scooted to the next seat. He instantly replaced his foot on the gas pedal.<p>

"How much further?" He asked and I looked at the GPS.

"Says about a few more miles until we arrive." He shrugged and I went to the little kitchen that was there. "So much for making breakfast," I muttered as I noticed that nothing had been moved.

I sat back down next to him and turned on the radio. Katy Perry's Part of Me started playing and I mentally laughed. What a coincidence? I tapped my fingers to the beat of the song until it ended suddenly. "HEY!" I shouted and swatted Fang's hand away from the buttons.

"I hate her," He muttered, scrunching his nose in disgust, "And what adult listens to her?"

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously me, and I _like_ that song." I changed it back only to find that it ended during our little war. I glared at him, as if it was his fault the song ended while we were fighting, and it kind of was. Some song came on, it had a good beat but I hated how they repeated things just to fill in the blanks. I think it was called Glad You Came, they kept repeating that over and over again so I'm just guessing.

* * *

><p>We were in Vegas in a couple of minutes and I was awed by how bright it was during the day. "Okay, so we made it to Vegas, what's the next one-"<p>

"Are you kidding me?" I asked incredulously, "We're in Vegas and you want to leave?" I rolled my eyes, what happened to the drinking, partying Nicholas I knew? "No, we're staying for at least one night." He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"It is your adventure." I laughed and nodded, "That it is, young one that it is." We found an exotic hotel that Fang disagreed to so of course, we chose that one!

He wouldn't stop glaring at me as we signed in. I was just glad that the man wasn't giving us weird looks because of our hair. "Yes, guess its your lucky day! But there is some bad news." I let out a breath and said, "Shoot."

"There is one suite available," I nodded, that didn't seem bad until I realized what he said. One suite, I'd have to share a room with that jerk? But I wasn't about to let Fang choose one so I shrugged, "We'll take it." Fang looked shocked but the man behind the counter just smiled happily and checked us in.

"Really?" Fang asked as we walked away from the counter and into the elevator.

"Yep, looks like you're taking the couch Fangles!" He glared at me and I just laughed, "This is _my _adventure, is it not?" His glared hardened and he crossed his arms, a very girly gesture with pink hair. I just had to laugh.

The room was HUGE! It had seemed to be two rooms. When you walked in you first saw how shiny and blue everything was, then you'd see the kitchen near the back and the living room near the door. Then you'd see the two doors on the side. I went to the bigger one and saw it opened to a dark purple room, Fang opened his door and opened it to a bright fuchsia. I laughed, "I call this room!" He turned and gave me a look, I just smiled innocently, "You make it look like I planned this!" He just shook his head, "Wake me up when you're going to do something!" He called before closing and locking his door. I did the same but instead I took a nice hot shower. The water had a bunch of different setting, so I chose the 'soft waterfall' and it lightly pounded on my tense skin. It felt nice and I have never felt so relaxed. I got out and wrapped one of the fluffy white towels around my body as I went to my room. I looked at the clock, it was around six and the sun was already going down, I wanted to go to the casino's check everything out but Fangles most likely won't let me.

I sighed and remembered the pact, okay maybe this won't be included but I guess I kind of wanted him there. His presence was a lot more comforting than it should've been. I opened the luggage that I brought inside the hotel and decided on a sparkly blue top that had a see-through dark blue lace back, a pair of black short-shorts, and to top it all off a pair of blue pumps that my mom got me for my birthday. Yes, I have to admit that I may be a tom-boy but every girl has a girl in her. Every once in a while I like to dress up and my mom still holds onto the fact that I am a girl, so she buys be a bunch of girly stuff that I'll probably wear once before giving it away to one of my friends or to Goodwill. I applied a little bit of make-up that my closest friend after Fang, Nudge bought me for my twentieth birthday. That was the year before she moved away, I haven't seen her since.

* * *

><p>I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and a little lip-gloss, more than my usual but hey, I was on an adventure to change my life. So might as well start changing. When I was done, I banged on Fang's door. "FANGLES! WAKEY, WAKEY!" I yelled and I heard a soft thump and realized I must've scared him. I held back a laugh as a tired Fang opened the door. He was freaking shirtless. I tried not to notice his six pack as I told him that we were going to explore once he was ready, "So go put on a shirt," I said and shoved by his chest into his room. He chuckled a little and closed his door.<p>

We were downstairs in a few minutes. I refused to drink, and thankfully Fang didn't drink either. I don't think I would've let him into the room if he had any kind of alcohol in him, even if it was only a drop. Let me tell you how much I know about casinos and gambling, close to nothing. So when he stopped at some table, I just did what all the other girl's did, they cheered for the person they were with. A cup was put in my hand and because I was distracted, I downed it without another thought about it.

* * *

><p>Within an hour the world was spinning. We found ourselves in the hotel club and Fang was saying something that I couldn't hear over the music. I felt weird and the world was tilting. How much had I drunk? Did I even drink anything? No, right? Now I'm not too sure. I felt someone grab my wrist and drag me out of there. I was giggling like Lissa used to all the time. I saw the back of Fang's head as he dragged me through the halls, grumbling something incoherent under his breath. In the elevator, he still wouldn't let go of my wrist and my bruised wrists flashed through me head. I choked back a scream and weakly yanked back my hands.<p>

"Let me go," I whined like a little kid and Fang chuckled but listened. I stumbled through the halls to our room and suddenly wished that he was still holding my wrists, because he kept me stable. Inside the room I flopped face first onto the couch and groaned. The world wouldn't quit spinning and I knew that I was going to have a killer head ache in the morning. Fang wouldn't quit laughing so I did the most reasonable thing that anyone would've done, I threw the remote at him. I closed my tired eyes, Fang's laughter fading into the darkness.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up in my bed with my shoes off but I was still in the same outfit as before. I looked at the time and almost screamed, "3:00!" And not in the morning. The curtains were closed, leaving the room pretty dark, which I was glad for until Fang had to walk in letting all that horrid light in. I growled a little and flopped back onto the bed, throwing the covers over my burning eyes.<p>

"Come on sleeping beauty time to get going!" And then the covers were being pulled off me.

"THE LIGHT!" I yelled grabbing at the receding blankets.

Fang laughed, throwing them onto the floor as I glared at him. "Come on get changed, we're leaving, onto the next thing!" he called, leaving the room with the blankets.

"CURSE YOU FANG!" I yelled, but listened only because I was getting cold without the blankets and I was really excited, minus the killer headache I had right now.

I was in a pair of skinny jeans (something I haven't worn since the end of High school) and a band tee. I was surprised that I still fit in this stuff, but I didn't mind. Fang was in a black shirt (shocker) and some dark jeans.

Fang insisted on driving because I "most likely had a pounding head ache and couldn't focus on anything for more than two seconds", his words, not mine.

"What's next on the list?" Fang asked as we were roaming the streets of Vegas. I opened the box and took out a crumpled post-it.

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh, "Fang you come up with the worst ones," I said and he looked scared.

"What'd I write?" He asked, looking too scared to hear.

I bit back a laugh and read, "Sneak into a very known celebrities wedding."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, oh Fang, always been a bit crazy :)** **anyway, R&R hope you're enjoying the story so far, this one is somewhat of a filler because in the other i didn't really explain their situation. The next one should be interesting. I must add now that in the next one the two celebrities I choose are most likely NOT getting married, it is all just a bunch of fiction!**

**Dream Beyond Infinity**

**"The worst mistake anyone can make is being too afraid to make ****one."**


	3. Weddings

**A/N: R&R :) Tell me what you think.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

"Gosh, I'm an idiot, what kid wants to sneak into a celebrities wedding? Isn't that illegal?" Fang said, sounding amusingly panicked.

I laughed, "Remember the pact?" He nodded, "Well, then get used to it because we need to buy some tuxes and pastry shaped dresses!" He groaned and I grabbed my computer, searching up celebrities getting married. "How about the Kardashian's daughter's wedding?"

Fang gave me a look of horror, "You're already making sneak into a wedding now you want me to sneak in a _Kardashian_ wedding?"

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "I'll take that as a no…" I read more and found a cute couple in my eyes, kinda not really. "How about Nikki Reed and Paul McDonald?"

Fang hesitated and nodded, "Sure, yeah, they don't sound too crazy."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Sometimes crazy it better, more fun." Fang just rolled his eyes.

**(This is all make-believe, I don't think those two are married/dating anymore)** The rest of the ride was filled with silence as thick as smoke. I felt like I could cut the tension of the air. Fang was lost in thought and I was searching for a good dress that matched their theme and would fit in.

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>** (Just to clear some stuff up)**

I've been doing a lot of thinking since Vegas. I saw Max's scar and it felt like a slap in the face. I would never tell her this, never, but I remember that day very clearly, I regret it. I went to her house drunk because of a dare. But I hadn't meant to stay longer than a few seconds. Max wouldn't talk to me after that, she ignored me and only talked to me when she absolutely had to, she wouldn't even call me Fang, she'd call me Nicholas like all the annoyingly stubborn teachers.

My grip loosened on the wheel then tightened as I thought about this adventure of ours. Six months is what her mother said and I agreed because I wanted to apologize and get away from my fiancé. Yes, I was getting married. I didn't want it but my dad insisted. He kept saying that if I'm going to keep on dating her, might as well make it an official relationship. But my mom was sad; she kept looking at me like a big disappointment.

I heard the two talking once, they kept saying someone's name, but the door muffled their soft voices. Something about marrying the wrong girl, that my dad shouldn't push me into something that I didn't want, that I was getting older and I needed to make a decision now. Then my mom sighed and I think she nodded, because dad sounded very pleased when he said, "Then we agree."

I think my mom still thought I had a chance with Max, but I lost it the second we started high school. But you know what they say, everything has an end. I'm not going to lie; I had a crush on Max from first to eighth grade. Then I got blinded by popularity and I forgot about her, she was at the bottom of the food-chain and I was at the top. Then Lissa came around and she thought we were a couple, every time I passed Max in the hall she'd look away, but just a second too late because I'd see the look of hurt and disgust clear on her face. I'd chosen them over her, my best-friend, and I expected her to be there for me. And she was.

She may not have liked it, but every time I needed her she'd appear, I can't say it was the same for me. But that friendship was severed on the night I screwed things up. It was her birthday and I was at a party getting drunk. Lissa dared me to go to Max's house and wish her happy birthday. I did that, only I guess I was more drunk than I thought, because I watched myself slice through her arm and not do anything but laugh, when inside I wanted to help her.

I looked at Max through the corner of my eye and couldn't help but be sad. You don't just forgive someone for doing that to you. It was amazing that I found her that day, because I doubt she would've answered the phone if I had called. I didn't even know her number, I still don't know her number, but I doubt she'll give it to me.

I'm surprised that she even trusts me with getting us everywhere safely. But I had to accept that things would never be the same.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

Fang easily chose a black tux with a black tie and black dress shoes, but my dress was harder. I couldn't decide between a dark red one, a lavender one, and a blue/gray one.

The red one was strapless and went a little below my knees. Right below my chest there was a silk red belt, that lead into a flowing red gown. It was had dark red tulle layered over bright red silk.

The lavender one was long-sleeved with a gaping hole in the back. It was fitting and stopped right on top of my knees. It was simple with some glitter here and there. But it was hard to move in so that was a no.

The bluish gray one was one sleeved and went all the way to my feet. It was a light blue cloth, the color of a morning sky. The strap was a silver color and it snaked around the top of the dress, stopping near the bottom of the dress, ending in what looked like water droplets. I was definitely leaning towards the blue one because it made my eyes look like a sparkling gold instead of a dull brown. Plus, it somewhat matched our fading pink hair.

Fang sighed and said, "Do eenie meenie minnie mo, it's not like you're really going to wear it!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to the sales-lady, "Boys," I muttered and she laughed, nodding a little, but I could tell it was probably because this boy had baby pink hair.

"So what will it be, ma'am." I handed her the blue one and she smiled, "Good choice!" After we were done shopping we were in the RV searching up where the wedding would be and when it would happen. Soon we were all set.

I gave Fang a wicked smile and said, "Ready to crash a wedding?"

* * *

><p>On the day of the wedding, Fang called a limo so we wouldn't look awkward with this huge RV. He even bought a fake blue rose with a silver stem. I just laughed and shook my head.<p>

We were in the limo, just pulling up when we saw the man holding the list. I gasped, I _knew_ him. This should be interesting. The limo driver opened the door for us and we smiled as the camera's flashed around us. We were escorted to a little room where your name was verified. "Max?" The boy said and I smiled at him, my skin tingling where Fang's arm was linked with mine. "Nice hair." I smacked his arm and he laughed a little.

"Trevor!" I said, smiling happily, and then when the guard looked over at us I leaned closer to him, "I'm on a little adventure, so can you please let us in?" He smiled mischievously at us and nodded.

"Just don't get caught, Maxie," He said and waved us through with a serious face. Once we were in the building Fang leaned in closer to whisper something to me. My heart beat faster at the proximity, but I told it to calm down, that we don't like him anymore. Yes, I used to have a major crush on Nicholas Walker, but I would never tell him that.

"You know him?" Did I hear…jealousy? No, I must be hearing things.

I nodded, "Yeah, he's my Aunt's adopted son." I felt Fang nod and then straighten up. A guard escorted us to our seats and we waited as the seats started filling up. **(I can't really explain what the place looked like, but I keep picturing the wedding from the beginning of Fantastic 4 2, go ahead and picture whatever you want)**.

* * *

><p>I'm not going to bore you with the whole wedding because it was all pretty boring. I leaned closer to Fang and whispered, "Not so crazy, huh?" Fang chuckled a little and nodded in agreement.<p>

Then it was time for the reception party. We were walking around, saying hi to the few that came up to us. But then a familiar red-head showed up. "Shit," I heard Fang hiss under his breath.

Then she turned and saw us. Her sparkling green eyes flared and then they died down when I felt Fang tense next to me. I followed his angry stare to the guy latched to Lissa. I saw Lissa whisper something to the guy and sauntered over here. I tugged Fang, but he wouldn't budge and the witch was getting closer, "You really want to get lost in her anger?" I whispered in his ear. That seemed to shock him back into reality.

"Come on," He whispered back and soon we were walking away from her. But I guess we didn't plan that to well because we ran into the beautiful couple.

"Oh, hi?" Nikki said, giving us a confused look.

"Congratulations!" I said, "Now we have to go…" I trailed off as the couple looked at us weirdly.

"You see Lissa glaring at us too, right?" Paul asked his wife and we turned slightly to see Lissa.

"Yeah, well we _really_ need to get going." I started backing up and Fang did the same. Then we were charging to the gardens.

"Stupid heels!" I hissed as I stopped to remove my shoes. I held them in my hand as we ran into the garden, angry clicking slowly following us.

"FANG!" I heard her voice yell and I winced, years of embarrassment and torture coming back to haunt me.

* * *

><p>In the garden there were various bushes and flower hedges, just like in that movie I saw a while back with some friends and their kids, "Alice in Wonderland, the non-cartoon movie."<p>

Fang was about to make a right, straight to the parking lot, but I grabbed his hand and tugged him further into the garden. He seemed shocked, so I hissed, "She's expecting that." So we ran straight into a bunch of hedges. We squatted, hiding from Lissa.

"FANG!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, "You stupid, lying, cheating, _ass_!" She yelled and I raised an eyebrow at him. He just shook his head and mouthed, "Later."

We heard her heels stomping towards the parking lot, just like I suspected, and let out a deep breath. "So what was that about?" I asked him, turning to face him. I leaned against the hedge and put my legs out in front of me. I played with the straps of by grayish shoe straps. "Well?" I asked expectantly.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She…" He stopped and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm waiting."

He let out a breath and said, "She's my fiancé." That hurt. It hurt a lot more than it should've, hell, it shouldn't have hurt at all.

I surprised myself by laughing, "You proposed to that bitch?" I laughed, and suddenly I couldn't stop. Fang looked over his shoulder and he hissed at me to shut up, but I couldn't. It was all too funny. Or maybe I'm trying to hide my pain with laughter.

"Max," His voice was steady and filled with warning. It made my laughs subside, but when I looked at him, I couldn't help it, I laughed. "I'm surprised she noticed you with that hair." Then I took my hand and messed up his hair. I laughed and he glared at me. I shook my head and lowered my hand. I didn't know him anymore. I looked away from him and stared straight ahead, waiting for the shrieking in the parking lot to subside.

I let out a breath and finally spoke my thoughts, "So why her?" Silence followed the question and I didn't think he'd answer.

"Because the person I wanted was gone." I laughed a little and nodded.

"Gotcha, but her? I'm sure any girl would've said yes to you." I turned to look and him and saw shock, I rolled my eyes, and "You must've forgotten high school." _Lucky_, I added mentally. I should've really thought about what he said before me, I shouldn't have just talked over him.

He shook his head, "My dad liked her."

"Then he should've married her."

"You sound like me mom," Fang sighed, chuckling a little.

"Because your mom's right." He shook his head and sighed.

He opened his mouth about to say something when a guy burst through the bushes. He quickly put a finger to his lips and he froze like that.

"JAMES!" A squeaky voice squealed followed by a chorus of more squeals.

I stood up and he looked at me pleadingly. I just smirked at him, I ran out of the hedges, "HE WENT THAT WAY!" I shouted pointing to the parking lot and the girls ran that was, squealing the entire way.

I went to where the boys were waiting and he gave me a grateful look. "Thanks," he breathed and I nodded.

"No problem, they seemed kinda crazy anyways." He nodded.

"You wouldn't believe how crazy."

"So who are you?" I asked him and he looked shocked.

"You seriously don't know?" I nodded and he threw his arms around me, "I LOVE YOU!" He shouted and I squirmed uncomfortably.

I chuckled nervously and slowly patted his back, "Can you let go of me now?"

He pulled back and I asked him why he loved me. "Oh because you're not like those freak chasing me everywhere." He pointed to the parking lot and I laughed.

"So you going to tell us who you are?" Fang asked his voice tight. I raised an eyebrow at him but he ignored me.

"I'm James Maslow, singer of you know that really awesome show Big Time Rush?" I shook my head, it sounded familiar, but it didn't ring a bell. "I play James Diamond?" I shook my head and he grinned at me. "Cool, this way you won't try to cut out all my hair at night."

"Wait what?" I asked, shaking my head.

"There was this one time, this girl broke into my hotel room and I woke up to find her trying to chop off my hair."

I shook my head again, "No, I mean, what do you mean I won't try to cut off your hair?"

"I'm coming with you guys, right?"

Fang rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Yep, sorry James, but we already started and you haven't done two of them, that's breaking the rules so..." I shrugged and his shoulder's sagged.

"Worth a shot." I smirked at him, and he laughed, "Well if you need anything just look online, and I'm sure you'll find my number up there somewhere. Girl's these days, craaaazy!"

I laughed and as he was about to leave I called his name. He turned and raised an eyebrow at me, "Could you make sure no one follows us out. Especially a red-head with green eyes, about ye' high?" He nodded.

"I owe you." I smiled and that's how we got out of seeing Lissa again.

When I was about to get into the car, I turned back and waved at that James guy, he wasn't that bad. Fang insisted on driving and I didn't mind, my feet were hurting from such a high heel.

"What's next?" Fang asked and I opened the box.

The paper was stiff and a pale, faded blue. I let out a breath and flipped it over.

"Swim in someone's pool."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here it is. :) R&R Okay, so like I said before, if you have any ideas for their bucket list feel free to tell me.  
><strong>

**Dream Beyond Infinity**

**"I am closer to the clouds up here"**

**Demi Lovato  
><strong>


	4. More Than Friends?

**A/N: So here it is, sorry for not posting in a while R&R (^_^)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

"What were you thinking?" Fang asked and I shrugged.

"Oh wait, wait, it was that movie… what movie was it? Umm, I think it was something about a girl... I remember that Ari wanted to watch it and I didn't want him to but I was there, they walked into the person's backyard and-"

"I got it," he said, cutting me off.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay just keep driving, I don't really care about what place we go to, just not somewhere were I'm going to be freezing my ass off."

He laughed and I leaned my head back, closing my eyes, drifting off for about a few seconds.

"MAX!" I jumped, squealing a little. I turned and glared at a chuckling Fang.

"What?" I growled and looked at the time. "NINE O'CLOCK!"

"Yeah that's why I woke you up..."

I rolled my eyes and he smirked at me. I cat stretched and groaned a little, "I'm... in... pain!" My side hurt and my head surely had a bump on it, but don't get me started on my legs, oh my legs! They were sore and stiff, I couldn't move them without sending little pricking feelings all up my legs.

"Stop being such a drama queen, we're here." I looked around and saw that we were in fact parked by someone's house. The house was dark (well it _was_ nine at night) and even from here I could faintly smell the super clean smell of chlorine.

I opened the door and smiled cheekily at him, "Well then, let's get going!"

(^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ )(^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ )

_Fang's Pov (Haven't seen his pov in a while)_

"Well then, let's get going!" Max happily jumped out of the RV, dropping her old, sour mood in seconds, and ran over to their house, stopping briefly at the gate to turn and beckon me over.

I let out a sigh and reluctantly got out. I didn't want to do this but... I did make a pact and I was _not_ about to be a chicken in front of Max. I ran after her, hissing her name, not wanting her to jump out at me in the dark.

I reached over the fence and unlocked it, easily walking through it. In the backyard Max was taking off her pants. "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not going to get my clothes wet!" She hissed back and I glared at her, why? Because I had no other response. It took all my will to not check her out. This was Max, the girl I've had a crush on for ages, stripping down to her lingerie, awkward, right?

I pulled off my shirt and then my pants. She grinned easily at me and jumped in. She made a loud splash and I winced at the thought of the residents waking up to find us intruding in their pool. Max splashed some water at me, catching my attention and laughed when I jumped a little. "Don't be a wuss, jump!" What were we? Ten year old? I don't think so. But I had too much pride to let her get away with doing something and me not. So I let out a breath, getting ready to jump when I faltered. Max rolled her eyes, "You think _way_ too much, you need to just...do."

So I listened to her. For the first time in ages, I listened to Max, and jumped. I made an even louder and bigger splash, making Max squeal a little. I surfaced and shook my hair out of my face. Max was smiling, fully awake now and laughing. "SHHH!" I demanded and that made her laugh harder.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self conscious of why she was laughing.

She shook her head and lowered herself until her top lip was fully submerged in the water. Her eyes were locked on mine and I couldn't look away. Under the water she was smiling a little. I unconsciously glided closer to her, my hands snaking around her waist. She didn't push me away, she wrapped her arms around my neck, slowly bringing our faces closer when the stupid people had to wake up. We jumped apart and quickly scrambled out of the water as the people got closer to the back door. We collected our clothes and was about to run out when Max stopped. "Max," I hissed at her and she put a finger to her lips.

She turned to the window and gasped, "That asshole lives here?"

"What?" I asked and she waved a hand at me, telling me to shut up.

Then as the man got closer to the door Max bolted, running to the fence that I held open. "HEY!" I heard someone yell, following us out as we ran to the RV. We ran inside and started the engine. We U-turned and passed the man. He looked shocked at the sight of us and Max sent him the finger. I let out a laugh and Max smirked at me.

"Vamos!" Max yelled happily, laughing as I grinned at her. That was fun. I have to admit, that was fun. I couldn't help but remember what happened, or what was _going_ to happen before the man ran outside. Maybe it was best that we were interrupted. I was, after all, about to be married and surely Max isn't single. She just couldn't be.

Once our laughter subsided, I had to ask. I just had to. "Who was that guy?" I thought that maybe it was one of her ex's and secretly hoped it was, I wanted him to know that she was better off without him...and with me. I mentally shook my head, repeatedly reminding myself that I was going to get married after this. That Max was better off _without_ me.

She rolled her eyes, "My boss."

I gaped at her, why in hell would she flip off her boss? I must've let my emotions show (for once) because she laughed bitterly and continued, "My _ex_ boss. He fired me." Now that makes more sense.

I nodded a little, "Got it." She shook her head a little and ran a hand through her wet, pink hair and sighed.

Then she seemed to realize and blushed a little, "I'm going to change," She muttered and walked past me, being careful not to touch me. Once she was in the back I let out a breath. What was going to happen? Was I going to kiss her? Would she let me? I didn't know, I just knew one thing-I wanted to kiss her.

(^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ )(^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^)

_Fang's Pov_

Once Max was done dressing she offered to drive while I changed. I agreed and pulled over letting her take the wheel. I couldn't help but notice how she avoided touching me at all costs. I couldn't help but feel rejected but I knew that it was good that she was doing this, she was reminding about my wedding, that I was, in fact, going to be tied down within six (or more) months. I kept praying that my mom would somehow force her way into Lissa's little marriage planning party so that she made it somewhat bearable to go to.

I changed into something similar to what Max was wearing, a pair of baggy sweats and a t-shirt, only she was wearing a tank-top. She gave me a look, eying my white t-shirt, "When did you start wearing white?" She asked and I smirked at her.

"A while."

She gave me a sad look, "Why?"

"People change," I murmured softly and she nodded a little.

"I guess they do." We drove in silence for a while, lost in our own train fo thought, mine always seemed to find a way to go to the girl sitting next to me. _Max, Max, Max_. God, I felt like a teenage girl obsessing over their crush...only I'm a grown man...

"Can you cross it off?" Max asked out of the blue. I jerked my head up and out of my thoughts.

"What?"

Max chuckled a little and shook her head, "Can you take out the box," She stopped and steadied the wheel with one hand, using the other hand to take off the necklace hanging on her neck and handed it to me, "use this key to open it and cross off the one we just did?" I nodded and took the key from her. I opened the glove compartment and took out the old box.

I unlocked it and searched the glove compartment for a pen. I continued this search for about five minutes before Max sighed and reached over, easily finding a red pen in all that junk. She gave me the pen, shooting me a smirk before looking back at the road. I marked the piece of paper and took out the next one. "What's it say?" Max asked and I stumbled over what I should say.

"Err... well..." Maybe I could hide it and rip it up later... or maybe I could-

"Spit it out," Max said, obviously loosing her patience. I rubbed the back of my neck and stared at the damned piece of paper.

"Do I have to?" I asked in a child's voice. She glared at me and looked back at the road, afraid of wrecking our borrowed RV.

"Yes." Her tone was cold and mean, "I mean it Fang." I opened my mouth and sighed.

"No." She did the unexpected, but I should've seen it coming. She snatched the paper from my hands and read it. Her face going from angry and determined to shocked and regretful. Color spread across Max's face and she fumbled with the paper, seeming to figure out what to say. She glued her eyes to the road and swallowed a little. She was obviously thinking what I was thinking- _we made a pact_.

(^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ )(^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ )

_Max's Pov_

I swallowed, rereading the paper. _No, it...it didn't say that. This must be a joke._ But... I knew that Fang was thinking the same thing as me- _we made a pact_. And I'm not one to go back on something like that. I'm Maximum freaking Ride, I can handle this, plus, it's not like it means anything... We're just friends. Right? I couldn't help but think about what we were about to do just before my boss interrupted us. I mentally shook my head, trying to hide the blush that was running up to my cheeks. I shrugged nonchalantly, as if I didn't care about what was about to happen.

I shrugged and looked at him, not turning away. "A pact's a pact."

(^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ )(^_^ ) (^_^ ) (^_^ )

**A/N: Do you like my little faces? I like them, it's adorable. :) Anyway, I know, I know, cliff hanger, but I'm sure you guys can infer what they have to do. I mean come on, I think I made it pretty ob****vious... USE YOUR BRAINS! Anyway, here it is, shorter than usual, but it's up and I'm proud :)**

**(^_^)** **Dream Beyond Infinity (^_^)**

"**Never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting"**

**Peter Pan**


End file.
